m_cwfandomcom-20200213-history
Germanic Federation
Backround The region the Federation settled on is the Gold Coast in modern day Anhalt. The terrain has many small lakes and hills but it also has large mountains and rivers. Most of the members in the GFed came back to their homelands and intermixed with the new Anhaltean population. The Kaiser of Anhalt, KaiserGermany is a former GFedean that founded Anhalt. History In Fall of 2012, when the server was restarted Frisco1522, KaiserGermany, ajex14, samuel82 and CVB created a federation that focused on Germanic culture. Soon after the restart the 6 members elected the Northern Germanic Party leader Frisco1522 as Prime Minister of the Faction. The members found a small town next to the Dwarven Border and settled it. The Federation named the newly claimed settlement Stuttgart. Before long CVB was kicked out for destroying the National Flag above the base and for trolling the members. The Dwarves weren't very happy with the new comers so they removed the GFedeans from the Settlement. The GFedeans soon saw that their small nation wouldn't stand up to the Dwarves very well so the GFedeans moved into the Heartland of the Gold Coast, so the GFedeans split up making small farms. KaiserGermany was made Governor of an NPC village and the lands around the village. The State was called Brandenburg-Prussia and the town called Magdeburg. The town soon grew to be very large. Once the GFedeans started to settle down they were informed by Belka and other factions of the ISAF. The ISAF treaty informed other factions that also signed that they were in the Newly created New Dawn Federation. GFed served with their allies in the Dwarven-Saxon War. The NDF (New Dawn Federation) was crippled trying to defend Saxon Territory. The Next couple of days known in GFed as the "Mourning Days" were to follow. The faction Shadow attacked the GFedean town of Magdeburg and slayed the defenders of the Town many times along with its allies Union who tried to come to GFeds aide. The Battle will soon to become known as the Battle of The Outpost, for which the heaviest fighting took place in an outpost inside the town. Two days after the Battle Prime Minister Frisco1522 resigned and a new leader from the Northern Germanic Party, samuel82 has elected. Prime Minister samuel82 tried as best as he could to clam down the GFedeans, but to no use. On the same Fateful day, Frisco1522 left GFed for Belkan Empire. Govener KaiserGermany of Brandenburg-Prussia also resigned seeing that the faction was falling apart. Prime Minister samuel82 resigned a week later and the remaining members fled to Belka, officially ending the Germanic Federation. The Culture The Culture of the Germanic Federation goes a while back into its history. The Federation is made up of multiple members that were in their own multiple tribes. The main three tribes were the Magdeburgians (later 'Anhalteans'), Cavans and Greecos. Other minor peoples joined later. The three nomadic tribes made the "passage of right" through dangerous and hostile lands. At one point, the Magdeburgians were chased by Dwarves. The Nomadic tribes picked out a spot on the southern coast. The coast was soon named the Gold Coast, due to it being rich with minerals including Gold and Iron. The tribes soon settled down and made settlements. The biggest of these was Magdeburg, the town founded by the Magdeburgians. The settlement of Stuttgart the original settlement was founded by the Cavans. The Cavans including the other two major tribes were forced to move due to it being close to the hostile Dwarves borders. The three tribes were similar in culture so they were often collectivized as 'GFedeans'. The Cavans and Magdeburgians eventually abandoned their homes, due to the ongoing political instability that the Federation suffered from. The Greccos were the last tribe to leave and became inactive in Belka. Famous GFedeans - Frisco1522: Veteran of Belka, Hansa, Byzantium, Saphiri & Germanic Federation. Former Leader of GFed. Well known in the server - KaiserGermany: Veteran of Belka, Byzantium, Saphiri, Ottoman Empire, Germanic Federation & Anhalt. Former Kaiser of Anhalt and Prince & heir to the throne in Byzantium. Well known in the server Battle of The Outpost Apart of the "Raids on Magdeburg" The Dwarven-Saxon War ''Settlements'' The settlement of Stuttgart - Original settlement, comprising of a small NPC town. Founded by the Cavian tribe, but soon abandoned by the GFedeans after being forcibly removed by the Dwarves from the region. The town of Magdeburg - The third, and final settlement. Founded by KaiserGermany, leader of the Magdeburgian tribe. Abandoned soon in the wake of the Shadows raids. Eventually, it was repopulated by the Magdeburgians under the Belkan Empire. After the collapse of Belka, it became the capital of the Kingdom of Anhalt. The State of Brandenburg-Prussia - Abandoned after the fall of Germanic Federation. Boundaries undefined and uncertain.